


将爱abo下1

by rrrr111



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrr111/pseuds/rrrr111





	将爱abo下1

13.  
plan的发情期来势汹汹。

saint说这种症状还算正常，常年服用抑制剂并且第一次经历发情期，反弹的总会厉害些。

mean陪着plan小半个月方才见他慢慢好起来。期间正赶上新年，mean索性给plan的餐厅和自己公司都放了假，权当蜜月。

mean挂掉来自家里的电话，进了卧室，plan刚刚醒来，正揉着眼睛去拿床头的水杯。

mean顺手替他拿过水杯递到plan的嘴边，plan垂着头喝了小半杯，才哑着嗓子问道，“耽误你回家了吧。”

mean是独子，plan觉得有些抱歉。

“这就是我家。”

mean拿开水杯，皱着眉捏了plan的脸蛋一把，plan有些呆呆的，竟一时没反应过来mean做了什么。

“有什么地方想去的么，带你出去走走。短途长途都可以。”

plan呆愣着，想着原来他是想要出去旅行。

“都好，听你的。”

mean抬起眼看他，冷不丁却发现plan的下巴好似尖了。

折腾了小半个月，是不太好。

“算了，还是在家好好休息吧，旅行的机会多得是。”

果不其然，mean说完，便见plan闭上眼睛又躺了下，还向他勾了勾手。

mean走上前，坐在了床边，plan便勾着他的脖子将他圈了个严实。

突如其来的亲密让mean有些欣喜，连声音都带着愉悦。“怎么了？”

plan把头埋在mean的肩膀上，仔仔细细地嗅了一会，喃喃道，“原来你的身上也会有我的味道。”

mean瞬间就理解了plan的意思，这笨蛋以为只有他身上会存在自己的味道，没成想自己身上也有他的。

蓦地，mean的心突然便软了下来。他摸摸plan的头，轻声道“再睡一会？”

plan摇头，放开了圈住mean的手，没什么精神头地说道，“饿了。”

mean好笑地隔着被子拍了plan一把，让他去洗漱，然后便出门去准备早餐。

plan听着关门的声音，双眼有些无神地望着天花板。

这样很好，不是吗。

饭后，plan斜斜地赖在沙发上打游戏，mean收拾好碗筷走了过来。手臂绕过plan的后脑将人托了起来，mean一屁股坐下，又让人躺在了自己的大腿上。

整个过程plan聚精会神，丝毫不受干扰。

mean也不去闹他，只顺着敞开的领口去观察那些欢爱过后的痕迹。

手指触碰着那些紫红色的印子，看起来有些狰狞。

“疼么？”

“不疼。”plan换了个舒服的姿势任他摸，手中游戏的动作却不停。

说起来，mean记得plan过去也是很喜欢打游戏的，还拿过高校联赛的奖。

其实plan的身上还是存有过去的痕迹，远不像他的长相那样乖巧。

mean见他赢了游戏，便把手机从他的手上拿走，换来plan一个疑惑的眼神。

“我有别的东西给你。”

plan翻了个身，从mean的大腿上爬了起来，奇怪道“什么东西？”

mean递过来一个牛皮纸袋，示意他自己拆。

plan莫名地接过，一圈一圈地绕开纽扣上的绳线，里面只有几页薄纸。

plan拿出来快速的扫了一眼，却怔愣了。

“这…你做的？”

mean把纸从plan手里缓缓的抽了出来又装回了牛皮纸袋。

“不喜欢？”

“…”

plan见着眼前的人，想同他说些什么，却又发现不知从何处开口。

那几页薄纸已然是父亲公司百分之十五的股权。

被转让处的署名赫然是自己。

“…你怎么和我爸说的？”

“三千万换个署名都不行？我又不是做慈善的。”

三千万换百分之十五的股权，其实还是mean亏了的，那公司估值也并没有很高。

plan望着mean的脸，跑了神。

他这是又在为自己打算吗。

百分之十五，也够话语权了呢。

plan看着那个靠在沙发上拄着下巴的人，突然觉得声音涩住了，心中也慌乱的不知该如何面对。

他不该对自己这样，这样好的。

自己又能回报给他什么呢。

“你那是什么表情？”

mean伸出手指，弹了一下饱满的额头。

不轻，不重，却刚好撞进了plan的心里。

plan迷茫地揉着自己额头，却只见那人眉眼含笑，唇边也带着好些和煦。

“倘若你一定要分的那么清楚，那么，可不可以试着去了解我一下。”

14.  
了解什么呢。

plan趴在床边出神。

这个问题已经困扰了他整整三天。

但其实他知道mean是什么意思。

大抵是觉得自己不够真心吧。

plan把头埋在被子里，浓密的头发被揉得蓬松，他只觉得mean浑似变了个人一般。

过去mean板着张脸，时不时地冷笑，自己倒还能装装傻，偏偏现在这人改走了温情体贴路线，处处无微不至，自己却是不能再自欺欺人了。

好就是好。

plan提着心尖细细的数着，mean为他做过的一件件事，大的，小的，用心的，和不经意的。plan认真地想，最后只得叹了口气，认栽。

于是顶着一头蓬乱的头发，趿拉着拖鞋，plan轻轻推开了书房的门。

mean正在看股票。

plan踌躇着，怕打扰了他。

“过来。”

plan瞥了他一眼，慢慢地走了过去。

书房没有多余的椅子，mean便捞过plan放到了自己怀里。

plan感受着臀部以下垫着的结实大腿，蓦地便红了耳尖。

真是不害臊。

plan见mean正处理着一些收盘的信息，便自觉的窝在他怀里。plan见桌上散散的放着些文件，mean却也不避讳着他。

“喏，帮我看看。”mean拿手指点点桌上的文件。

plan一愣，“从这里吗？”

“嗯。”

plan拿起文件，里面是一页页的公司资料，包括连年的发展趋势，资本结构，还有好些财务报表。

plan慢慢地看过每一行，每一页，只觉得恍若隔世。

曾经的他也拿着好些这样的资料，自信果断地挑出过潜力股，可以对着还没有到来的未知侃侃其谈。

不可一世。

如今却早已没了当年的锋芒。

plan缓缓地合上文件，低声道，“我不会。”

好一会，plan才感觉到mean伸出手摸了摸自己的头，似是无奈地叹了口气。

“plan，你就对我一点都不好奇吗？”

好奇并不能成为窥探别人的借口。

尤其是当自己成为被好奇的人。

plan怀着不愿被人窥探的心思，同样也恪守着不去窥探别人的底线——你不说，我也不去问，但若你想说，我也乐得听。

画地为牢。

mean仿佛也没期待plan能说出什么令他欣慰的话，只是打开了底层的抽屉，拿出了一本相册。

他环抱着plan，一页一页的翻开，里面是他从小到大的照片。

mean在plan的耳边低语，这是他刚出生的时候，这是百日的时候，这是周岁的时候……

plan惊奇地看着照片一页页翻过，仿佛见证了mean的整个成长史。

从蹒跚学步的婴儿，到牙牙学语的孩童，从青涩稚嫩的少年，到成熟稳重的青年。plan轻轻地，轻轻地翻过照片，只觉得身边这个人似是更鲜活了一般，以爱人的角色霸道地占据着自己生活的每个角落。

“…这是和隔壁学校联合办的活动，我被选去扛旗…”

plan怔怔地看着那张照片，有些出神。

黑西裤白衬衫，面无表情的mean扛着旗却好似扛起了整个世界一般。

帅的惊天动地。

plan呆愣地侧头看了一眼mean，只觉着现在的他比照片里柔和了许多。mean见他如此，只笑着吻了吻他的额头，“傻了？”

plan装作若无其事地转了去，不经意道，“你们这校服和我原来大学的校服好像。”

“不是像。”我们原本就是念的同一所大学。

mean将相册掉了个个，从最后翻起。

只不过这一次，所有的照片，都是plan。

mean不待plan惊讶，便指着一张plan穿着运动服在足球场上肆无忌惮的照片说道，“我第一次见你的时候，你就是这个样子。”

张扬又嚣张，像光芒四溢的太阳。

plan已经不知该如何回答，他真真切切地被这一张张照片震惊触动了。

运动服，校服，常服，奔跑着的，偷着懒的，嘻笑打闹的……

“…这是你拿到专业第一后开学代表学生讲话的时候…这是你参加高校联赛打游戏的时候…”

mean的声音平平淡淡，却又像投石般，在plan心里激起了阵阵水花。

“那时候我就在想，一个beta，能把好些alpha甩在身后，该有多傲气。”

“可我…我从来不知道…”自己身边竟然有这样一个人。

plan细细地想了很久，也并不觉得mean存在自己的记忆里。

“你当然不知道。”那时候的你有多耀眼。

就连头发丝都带着不羁和叛逆。

那恰恰是从小安安分分长大的mean从来没有的特质。

他无可自拔地爱上了plan的随性洒脱和桀骜不驯。

像爱上了一匹永远不可能被驯服的野马。

只是世事无常。

mean合上了那相册，小心翼翼地，又将它放回了原处。

plan坐在mean的怀里，像是被勾起了过往的回忆，神色复杂，却又带着些犹疑。

mean缓缓地将人抱了个满怀，闭着眼却也闻得到麝香同草木混在一起的味道。

“我爱你。”

15.  
那日plan和mean在书房里做爱。

弄脏了那块价格不菲的羊绒地毯。

plan跪在地毯上，脑子里一片昏沉。

身后的mean沉默地动作着，却抓住他的脖子迫他回过头接吻。

plan闭着眼，只觉得好些过去的记忆零零散散地闪过。那些他不愿记得却又无比珍惜的，在他向生活妥协之后，再一次被人活生生地摆在眼前。

证明他也曾被人爱过。

模糊间，plan被顶的吃痛，mean把他死死地抱在怀里。像挣扎着追逐氧气的鱼，plan险些溺死在身后这人的深沉里。

事后，mean帮着plan清洗，却也再没有提起别的。

plan一边庆幸着mean没有追究到底，一边又有些…隐隐的异样。

七八年的时间，没有回应的感情，竟也能让他这样执着。

plan闭上眼，任由花洒冲了个淋漓。

mean拿给他浴衣，plan随便套上，mean便拿着带子在他腰间打了结。

plan垂下视线，隔着雾气恰好瞧得见mean挺直的鼻子。

其实plan从来没有细致地打量过mean。偶尔一瞥也只不过觉着，是好看的。

可好看在哪里，plan却又不大说得出来。

plan的视线缓缓向下，又瞧见了两根锁骨，笔直地撑住了肩膀。

平肩啊。

是最好看的肩膀了。

plan悄悄的，在心里嘀咕着，却也承认mean的硬件配置是极高的。各种意义上的。

“想什么呢，还不出去，脸都蒸红了。”

头上被人扔了一块毛巾胡乱揉了两下，又被人握着手臂带出了浴室。

“你休息吧，我还有事。”

plan扯下头上的毛巾，见着mean随便套了t恤和长裤，同他摆摆手便走了出去。

肤白貌美身高长腿。

plan拿着毛巾，又狠狠地撸了两下自己的头毛，自暴自弃般趴上了床。

他好像，开始对mean有一点在意了。

16.  
mean的有事，是指saint。

perth出差工作，却又赶巧在这时候搬家。

其实大部分的东西已经安置好了，只不过还有些零零碎碎的物件，放进箱子里后不太方便运送。

mean接到saint的电话，很义气的揽下了司机的活计。朋友同窗多年，实属不易。

“那就先谢谢了，等perth回来再一块吃饭。”

saint坐上副驾，满心欢喜地玩手机。

大抵是做心理医生的缘故，saint身上总是带着平易近人的气质，说话举止极其妥帖，绝不会让人觉得半点不适。

“你确定perth回来后还能一块吃饭？”

mean笑着调侃，开车驱往新房。saint抿嘴一乐，也不接话头，只问道，“你和plan有进展吗？”

mean耸耸肩，表示不清楚。

saint见状却只道，“你同他告白过吗？”

“嗯。”

saint忍不住笑，觉着自己实在想象无能。“那他有什么变化吗？”想了想，又道“各个方面。”

听saint一提，mean握在方向盘上的手，不住地点了点，似在思考。

其实他不大清楚plan的心思，但他总是知道plan对他并没有特别的感情，不过是义务上的爱人罢了。

连plan自己也亲口同他说过，只想就这样过下去。

他是真的，真的感觉不到plan的异样。

saint见他这副表情，心有不忍。自从mean喜欢上plan，好似从来就没快乐过。

plan在学校的时候，mean没有同他讲过话，只是随时关注着，记录下对他来说，异常珍惜的照片。

plan退学后，mean沉默了许多。

saint见证了一切mean曾经做过的努力，才总算没有失去plan的消息。

他是想帮mean的。

虽说感情不能勉强，但他总是希望mean能得到他追逐许久的惦念。

“他，好像没什么变化。”

意料之中。

saint放下手机，认真道，“就算他不爱你，你也打算和他走下去？”

saint大概知道自己问了也是白问，明摆着的。

“或许你该试试换种方式……”

mean颔首，心道他已经在改变了。

伸手不打笑脸人，自己不再像以前那样冷着脸，plan也总该不会像过去那样防备。事实也证明他改变一些后，plan好似也更随性了些。

saint听他这样说，只笑着说，“这样不够。”

mean将车拐了弯，开进了小区里，saint这才掏出了一个小瓶子，透明的，粉嫩嫩的。

他开了那瓶子的盖，摇了摇，向车里极快速地按了几下，一股草莓牛奶的味道顷刻便填满了整个空间。

“这什么？”

mean皱眉，只觉得甜腻腻的。

“一位客户送的。”saint笑了笑，扯开了安全带下车去拿自己的箱子。

“有时候你停下来，也未必是坏事。”

17.  
mean意会了saint的意思，带着一身的草莓味道回了家。

但其实他不大愿意这样去试探plan的。

每个人吃醋大都只是为了自己在乎的人——他不愿意见到自己被审判为plan不在乎的人。

mean站在楼下抽烟，烟草遮了大半的甜腻味道。直到周身的烟草味浓烈到自己都嫌弃，mean才将兜里剩下新买的烟扔进了垃圾桶。

七点整，mean准时进了家门。

客厅灯没有开，餐厅的小灯倒是亮着，餐桌上还摆着几个冷盘。

mean推开卧室的门，就见plan正靠在榻榻米上看电影。

plan身上还穿着mean临走时给他套上的浴衣，头发也因为乱躺乱靠蹭得乱蓬蓬的。

“回来了？”

plan拿下耳机起身去帮mean拿他脱下的外套，走近了才发现，mean身上一股子烟味。

plan侧头，避开了直冲面门而来的刺鼻味道，不经意地皱了眉。“送去干洗吧，我去热饭。”

“……？”

mean将人扣住，圈在了自己和墙壁之间。

“怎么不穿衣服。”

plan顺着mean的目光低下头，浴衣就那样随意地挂在身上，领口大开，还露了半条大腿。身体上新的旧的痕迹叠在一起，看起来色情又淫靡。

被那目光盯着，plan有些臊得慌。

mean见着plan红着耳根伸手去整理衣服，轻轻笑了一声，勾了他的下巴迫他抬起头，“跟我可以，跟别人不行。”

plan听着他开玩笑，垂着眼故作淡定地别开头，却被mean扣死了下巴。

接至而来便是深吻。

极冲的烟草味道充满了口腔，plan皱眉，却躲不掉那人不住的翻搅。

烟味化在嘴里，舌尖都充斥着满满的苦涩。

mean见着plan从一开始的些微拒绝到渐渐软了身体，也放缓了动作，只轻轻地啄着plan的唇瓣和舌头，纠缠着吮吸。

贴合的身体热了起来，mean顺着领口去摸plan的胸膛，指腹擦过红豆的时候，怀里的人明显一颤。

mean似是起了兴致，不住的揉捏着，只几下，那红豆便充血挺立了起来。

plan闭着眼，唇齿间的纠缠已然堵不住变重的喘息，mean的手顺着小腹向下，去摸身后的穴口。手下的身体柔韧紧致，随着plan的每一次喘息起伏着，摩挲在手掌里有种规律的律动。

“别…”

plan小声地哀求，声音带着淡淡的沙哑。

mean摸在穴口的手一顿，转而去揉捏两片紧实的臀瓣。

“怎么了。”

“…”plan很想说他挨不住mean的欲望了，身体被过度的索求，酸痛得很。

“被操怕了。”

mean转而去吻plan的脖子，漫不经心地开始说下流话。

plan听到被操两个字，身体一僵，却又慢慢软了下来，认命般放松了身体由着mean玩弄。

“听不得下流话？”mean把plan转了个身，去吻他发热的腺体。

草木里透着麝香的味道，让mean很是满意。

plan贴着墙壁，只觉着身后的炽热和身前的冰冷交替，身体麻得很。

mean知道，大抵是挨操两个字触及了plan的自尊心，但他并不打算去理会。

这么多年，自尊心让plan始终不肯妥协，吃尽了苦头，到最后迫于压力终于肯低头，却依然过不去心里的那道坎。别扭着。

但他偏偏要plan认清现实。

mean觉着自己有些坏，硬是逼迫着plan在自己面前彻底卸掉所有的自尊和防线，坦诚相对。

“才没有。”plan硬着语气说道。带着些不服气。

mean笑着舔舐着腺体，没打一声招呼便咬了下去，plan痛呼挣扎着，却被爆发出来的浓密麝香弄得失了魂。

两种信息素交合着，plan只觉得那麝香味道极其安心，甚至隐隐生出了一种依赖。

mean抱紧了缩成一团的人，将红肿的腺体舔了个遍。

“…mean？”

plan好似有些虚弱，叫声也有些奶气。mean直接被这一嗓子叫了个半硬。

“怎么了？”

“你身上…”有别的味道。

mean会意，将人抱了起来放到榻榻米上。“今天去见了个朋友。”

“哦…”plan闭着眼，努力的嗅了嗅，分辨着藏在麝香里那一丝淡淡的味道。

同自己完全不一样。

是甜的。

他不喜欢。

等待信息素交合结束，plan从mean的怀里爬了起来，又推了mean一把，“去洗澡。”

mean看着plan有些冷淡的神色，却油然升起一丝笑意。

怎么能让你一个人全身而退。

 

tbc


End file.
